Just LET him DIE!
by jadeangel099
Summary: A lot can happen in a day, you can have a kid, get married, or even have your brother figure destroy your home town, your friends and family and everyone you know, even your partner who has been with you since as long as you can remember, only for you to have to kill him, and just when you're ready to die you find out you can't! Yeah, it's going to be one of those days. M language
"Why did you betray us!? We are your family; maybe not by blood but we're family none the less!"

"You wish to know? Well my so called 'family' is weak. I have no use for the weak and you all are the epitome of everything I despise!"

"If that is really how you feel why give us a chance to live?"

"I guess my mother's lessons on not playing with your food never sunk in!" the bearer of the voice shouted then commanded his arbok. "Toxic mist!" like toxic it poisoned the foe however like sand storm it caused damage to those not of the move type.

The opposing trainer grabbed out his gas mask which only protected his mouth and nose leaving his eyes exposed to the toxin. "You think that will work against me old friend?"

With annoyance clear on his opponents face the same voice began running towards the arbok and his trainer.

"This will be over quickly loser!" the trainer shouted, "kill him arbok!"

The arbok lunged at his master's enemy. While the arbok could remember when his master and the enemy were friends less than a year ago but, he would follow his master's orders anyways.

As the first voice approached the arbok he pulled out his sickles and began to strike at the arbok. Slashing the sickle down he pierced through the raw hide of the arbok pinning it to the ground.

Hissing in pain arbok writhed trying to get the weapon out of himself to no avail. Knowing that as the last ninja of konoha his master's foe would understand what he was about to say "Ar-Arbok-bok-ar!"

"I'm sorry it came to this arbok" the first voice said.

Focusing in on the blonde arbok smiled and licked him before spitting blood and falling to his eternal rest.

Sneering at the dead body of his fallen partner the dark haired trainer spoke the word, "useless."

The blonde stared at his old friend. "You are not the Sasuke I used to know," he said anger growing in his body. "You're just a monster who stole the body of my friend!" The blonde lunged at Sasuke putting all his anger and despair into his attack.

The blonde firmly planted his fist into Sasuke's gut in an attempt to bore a hole straight through his opponents body.

Coughing up blood Sasuke glared at his blonde friend. He then spoke the only thing that would hurt Naruto at this point, "I killed Akira, Naruto!"

Naruto froze as his face lost all emotion. Naruto shed a single tear before he began to charge his ultimate attack.

Sasuke's eyes widened knowing what he was going to do. "No," Sasuke screamed reaching a hand out towards Naruto.

Naruto gained another tear only this time on his opposite cheek. Closing his eyes Naruto focused all of his power into the attack and even used his very life force itself to use this attack he whispered the six words that ensured Sasuke's demise, "orchestra of the one true god."

It started as a low humming as the power began to grow past what Naruto was capable of holding. Then came the music.

It wasn't music as in instruments and or a voice; This was the music of Arceus. It is indescribable to those who have never heard it. It was as though the only thing that existed in this world was the music. As if it was omniscient and forgiving. As if it was telling you that it will all be better but, there was no sound.

It was a feeling not a sound but it signified the being that was about to enter the fold.

A portal opened in which Arceus glided through.

Looking at both fighters Arceus said nothing but they both saw the flashes of their life that signified Arceus's use of judgment on them both.

Arceus stared at Sasuke before it's eyes flashed red.

It started as a slight tingle but eventually Sasuke was screaming in pain as he was burnt from the inside out by the sacred fires of the holy god pokemon.

Staring at Naruto Arceus touched down in a very quiet manner. _"Human, you are aware of the consequences of this technique you have used are you not?"_

Naruto nodded his head and spoke, "the user will be punished in a way deemed fit by the great Arceus."

" _you nearly have it correct. The consequence of using this move is that you will have the one thing you wish for most to be taken away from you, Forever."_ Arceus said mournfully.

Naruto's eyes widened with understanding and fear. "You don't mean-"

" _unfortunately that is exactly what I mean,"_ Arceus said pity clear in its voice.

Naruto glowed before slumping over as his body began to turn to crystal. "Why are you so cruel!?"

" _I am not cruel, I am simply unable to bend the cosmic rules."_

Naruto was finally completely converted to crystal. His face full of sorrow and tears that were constantly streaming down his face. It was as if his closed eyelids had a fountain inside of them which constantly released the salty tears of a broken man.

Arceus looked at the statue with sadness and remembered what the greatest wish of the human was.

" _I want to die. My friends, my family, my home, my partner, the things I love, they're all gone. I have nothing left to live for just kill me already."_

Arceus said one last thing before it disappeared in a flash. " _Take care of the chosen one hero, you may be the only one who can."_

 _ **Later**_

Naruto woke up and opened his eyes getting off the ground he tried to walk and find his way home.

But as soon as he went to take a second step he found himself unable to to move his foot. Looking back he found his foot stuck to a statue that was completely transparent. However if he looked closely at it, it looked just like himself. The statue was obviously despairing as, even though it was impossible, liquid tears ran down it's face.

Naruto put his hand against the surface of the statue and moved his foot backwards only to find his hand stuck to the statue. Trying over and over Naruto figured out what was going on before he came to a final conclusion _"I can't leave the statue."_ Hanging his head he sat down and tried to think of what had led to this.

Then it all came crashing back.

The destruction of his home, his first kill and the many that followed after, finding the corpse of his partner Akira.

' _Oh arceus!'_ Naruto thought feeling bile succeeding in its uphill battle.

Naruto then remembered his battle with Sasuke. His killing of Arbok, his anger with Sasuke, he remembered Sasuke's confession, and most importantly Naruto remembered what he had done.

' _Why did I use that move!'_ Holding his head Naruto felt the start of a mighty storm on the verge of bursting over the edge of his eyelids.

Then he heard it; It was faint at first. You could hardly tell that it was there but it steadily grew louder. It was the sound of voices!

"Help!" Naruto shouted trying to garner the attention of the passerby's.

"Hey guys over here!" A voice yelled to its comrades.

"What is it!" A feminine commanding voice replied.

Naruto looked towards the voices. They were on the edge of the crater Naruto found himself in.

"We have to get this!"

The female, who Naruto assumed was the leader, took one look at the statue and gave a wide grin. "I'm certain we can get a hefty sum from the statue!"

Naruto furrowed his brow and asked them, "What about me? I'm stuck to the dang thing!"

The group of six, four women and two men, slid down the slope and walked up to him.

One of the women looked at the statue and said, "Who would make a statue like this?"

The other male looked at the statue before putting in his two cents, "The better question is: Why would they leave it here? This is near Konoha's territory and might be taken from them."

The leader looked at the statue with a thoughtful expression. "How is it possible for the statue to cry?" She spoke as though it was the most confusing thing she had ever seen.

"Mistress Galant, I have a thought," One of the women said.

Miss Galant looked at her servant. "Leaf, I've told you to call me Linda, but what is it?"

Leaf looked wide eyed at her mistress. "That would be unbefitting of your position though mistress!"

Linda sighed, "You know what I give up. What's on your mind?"

Leaf then whispered to Linda, "What if we took it back with us? This looks like it could have been blessed by Manaphy."

Linda's eyes shot wide having not thought of that. "That's a great idea! Our king would be most grateful for bringing this trophy to him!" Having said this Linda turned to her comrades and gave her next order, "Alright everyone! We will be taking this statue back with us to the temple of the sea!"

Naruto having heard all this tried to catch their attention, "Hey! Can you listen to me!" He then planted his foot onto the statue and reached out to the closest person before his hand went straight through them.

"Brrr! I don't know why but I suddenly got a chill. We should hurry up and get out of here," The man who had found the statue of Naruto said while rubbing his shoulders.

"What the," Naruto said out loud. He tried touching one of the other people surrounding him.

"You wuss," Said the other man of the group. "You always did think that ghosts exist!" He laughed out.

Naruto tried touching everyone in the group to no avail, "Why, why, why, WHY!"

"Yeah I know," the first man said rubbing his neck with a sheepish grin.

Naruto looked around shakily, "Why can't I touch them? Can they not see me? Or hear me? What's going on?!"

The group packed up the statue so it wouldn't break. Naruto was dragged by his foot while he yelled for someone to see him, or hear him, or feel him. Anything to not feel alone.

They passed by many types of scenery on their way to the temple by the sea. When they arrived to the temple of the sea the large gates opened to reveal a beautiful city. However, Naruto was still slowly going insane trying to garner the attention of someone, even as he passed everyone in the city no-one had noticed him. When they arrived at the king's quarters nothing had showed him even an inquisitive glance. When the workers assigned by the king put him into place as a trophy in the main plaza. For a thousand years no one even knew he existed but they always paid their respects to the statue.

Then she came. A small girl always in a costume that resembled a pink cat. After seeing him sitting with his back to the statue watching as people passed by she walked up and instantly asked the question that will forever be engraved into my brain, "Why you wearin' your hair like that?"

Naruto stared at her mouth agape. "You can see me?" He asked the little girl.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" She replied with with her head cocked to the side in confusion.

Naruto smiled at her, "I don't know but most people can't see me."

After just a small conversation with the small girl,who he found out was only two years old, became great friends.

As time went by the little girl made sure to visit him everyday so that he wouldn't be lonely. She even tried bringing her friends to meet him, but none of them could see him.

Naruto smiled at the mere thought of his little ray of sunshine. His only friend in a thousand years may only be thirteen years old but she still act like a small child. The way she was always laughing and smiling made him feel like his thousand years of solitude may have been worth all the loneliness that he had to endure.

' _Today is going to be a great day,'_ Naruto thought smiling. _'The sun is shining, the clouds are all gone, the pokemon are all running around having fun. The best part is that she said she was going to spend all day with me today.'_

Naruto began to hum a tune that his young friend taught him. He liked it when she taught him things, things like writing, history, and math. He may not like the subjects but he would learn them if it would make her happy.

A few minutes after he began humming Naruto heard a loud sound followed by many screams. Whipping his head towards the sound Naruto noticed a pillar of smoke coming from that direction.

Standing up he tried to figure out what was going on, only to realize he wasn't able to move from his anchor.

More and more explosions and screams followed the first one in the coming three hours. Naruto watched all the entrances in hopes that his friend would miraculously appear to show she was okay.

Before he knew it the entire city had fallen silent. Waiting for some form of sign that his precious friend was okay.

Hearing footsteps Naruto looked hopefully to an entrance that led directly to his plaza only to watch in horror as his friend was dragged in shackles to right in front of him with an entire army of people and pokemon alike following the one was dragging his friend.

Throwing the frail girl in the pink cat costume to the ground the man proceeded to kick her in the stomach with a smile on his face. Then he turned to address the crowd in front of him, "my soldiers, today is a great day, for today is the day that we rid this world of a witch!" the army cheered their leader. "This monster," he said pointing to the prone child, "is a witch. Her blood is tainted by the blood of Absol. Our lord and saviour deems such adultery of human and pokemon to be a sin!" waving his hands around erratically the cult leader continued speaking, However Naruto tuned the crazy man out deeming his friend to be more important.

Getting as close as he could he tried to comfort his crying friend, "Hey there. Don't cry I'm here to stay with you until the end, remember?"

Smiling slightly the injured child held his face and kissed him on the cheek. "I know silly, you promised you would."

Naruto smiled while crying tears of grief once again.

"Naruto, I want you to know something-" she was cut off by the cult leader.

"Even now this witch continues to commit blasphemy. All it takes is one bad apple and the whole barrel will be thrown out. Are you willing to let the bad apple stay in our midst?!" the crowd roared a no. "Then we must remove the bad apple!" pulling out a blade the cult leader stabbed the child in the chest.

"NO!" Naruto screamed as she was stabbed, the blade going right through him with no effect.

Naruto felt his body suddenly become very heavy and he was suddenly able to move all the way to his friend. Holding her slowly fading body Naruto rocked her back and forth whilst cradling her to his chest.

"Naruto?" she said.

"what is it?" Naruto said tears streaming.

"I love you,"after saying this she moved her dying body up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Naruto hugged her closer and whispered, "I love you too, Mew."

Mew smiled at Naruto. "I'm happy," She said putting her bloodied hands on his face, "So please don't be sad."

"I won't forget you Mew," Naruto forced out through his tears.

Smiling Mew whispered her last words into Naruto's ear, "It feels so warm." Then her hand that had been touching his face slowly slid down until it touched the ground.

Naruto held her close for a few minutes after she died, then he saw a flash. Turning towards it Naruto saw Arceus floating near him. _"Naruto, listen carefully. You have ten minutes."_ And with that Arceus vanished.

Naruto instantly understood what Arceus meant _. 'Thank you Arceus,"_ Naruto thought before turning his blank face to the onlooking crowd. "You have taken the only thing that has cared for me in a thousand years. You should all just die."

Tears streaking his face Naruto lunged forward to his first victim.

The next ten minutes were filled with slaughter like never seen before and never to be seen again. And at the end of it all Naruto's statue returned with an even more despaired look on its face.

Feeling a final explosion the temple of the sea began to sink. How ever as this event had been foretold of the safety measures put in place that had steadily accumulated as technology grew increasingly complex in the temple and the surrounding town. It ensured that it was kept preserved, however the initial wave before the safety mechanisms kicked into place was still enough to clear out every single deceased body from the premises.

Arceus looked down at the scene before deciding two things, 1. That little girl didn't deserve to die, and 2. Burial at sea was not fit for a child.

Waving it's left front most leg and sweeping it Mew's body emitted a silvery light that flew straight to him. Sweeping its same leg back the body took a crystalline tone and drifted to the statue of Naruto. There was a shine of light and the two forms shifted and merged until it was a scene of a dying Mew kissing a crying Naruto.


End file.
